


We found each other

by mrsblacktorn



Series: Six of Crows [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: Set after the ending of Crooked Kingdom, Jesper and Wylan heal, both physically and emotionally.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Six of Crows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	We found each other

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing about these characters, let me know if you have any suggestions :)

It was definitely strange, Jesper thought as he stared out of one of the many windows of the Van Eck mansion. In the other room, a healer was finally taking care of Wylan and the wounds that he had endured during the fight. It had been a little over a week since then, and getting used to be in the Van Eck mansion was definitely strange.

Wylan had seemed thoughtful and serene the first few days. It was like he was numb, finally assimilating everything that had happened, and not only that, but getting back what he deserved, his own house, a new job, and Jesper's company. And Inej, of course.

Jesper worried a lot about him, but he didn't tell Wylan as such. He knew that his emotional wounds were even more severe and difficult to heal than the physical ones, so he didn't want to be hovering around him all the time, to not overwhelm him. To his surprise, it was Wylan himself who seeked his company and comfort, something that he hadn't been able to get before. 

Wylan had reached and held onto his hand while he gave Jesper a tour of the house, while they walked in the garden. He had rested his head on Jesper's shoulder when they sat down together. He seeked Jesper's company at night, when the nightmares assaulted him, and they stayed up talking about nothing and everything until their eyes could no longer stay open. 

This trust, that had so easily and lovingly been given to Jesper pleasantly surprised him, and in just a week he already felt closer to Wylan than he had with anyone else in his entire life. Wylan was so sweet. He told Jesper stories about his childhood, even though he didn't open up about the painful memories yet. Instead he talked about his mother, about how he had learned to play piano, about what inspired him to paint and draw. He also patiently listened to Jesper and offered advice when he could.

Now, thinking about it, Jesper made a promise to himself to never betray that trust, no matter what happened. He knew that what he had with the lovely merchling was special and he would be damned before he ruined it. He would work on his gambling addiction and would develop his Fabrikator abilities to hopefully soothe his restless energy. He would work and take care of Wylan and protect him if necessary.

The thought of something happening to Wylan made his blood boil and his head spin. He knew he was standing in the house where Wylan had suffered his worst nightmares, and it pained him to think so. If that made him angry, he couldn't imagine what that meant to Wylan. Sometimes, they were standing in a room, and Wylan would stare at one point as if remembering something specific that happened. Jesper didn't know what to do then. Usually Wylan would immediately shake his head and offer a weak smile, and Jesper knew that the memories were hurting him. He wanted to do more, to help him, but that would take time. In the meantime, when that happened, he carefully hugged Wylan and kissed his temple.

Not for the first time, he felt the need to go find that monster of a man who was locked somewhere and put his guns to good use, for what he had done to Wylan. Actually, that death would be too easy for him, and he was better off rooting in a cell somewhere, but still. Jesper reached down to touch his guns anyway, and frowned thinking of all the things he'd do.

“Did you spot a squirrel that needs some discipline?” said a soft voice behind him.

There was Wylan, smiling softly, curls tousled, and his face finally free of bruises and cuts. That sight made Jesper smile and he reached to cup his cheeks, which immediately heated up in response to the gesture.

“Hey, sweetcheeks” he whispered, and it made Wylan giggle. Oh, that sweet, sweet sound. Jesper swore he would do anything to hear it every single day.

“You didn't answer my question”.

“What” Jesper said. He had lost himself looking at Wylan, as it usually happened.

“Did you see a squirrel?”

“A squirrel?” Jesper laughed “The only thing I see is a very handsome little merchling” He wiggled his eyebrows. “What kind of question is that?”

“You were touching your guns and frowning” answered Wylan.

“Oh, you know I do that sometimes. Old habits die hard” He didn't feel the need to tell Wylan he had been thinking of Jan. He felt like Wylan knew anyway.

“Mm. Alright” he mumbled, and he put his hands around Jesper's waist to hug him and nuzzled his neck.

Jesper felt himself melting at the gesture, and he responded by burying his nose in those glorious curls. “How do you feel? Did the healer already left?”

“Yes. I am exhausted, though. It feels nice to not have broken ribs anymore, at least.” Wylan mumbled from his place in Jesper's neck.

“Mmm, I don't know, merchling” Jesper said while running his hands up and down Wylan's back. “I think I may need to check. To make sure that they are completely healed, you know”

He felt, more than heard, Wylan giggle, and when he lifted his head he saw that he was blushing softly, a gorgeous shade of pink that looked so pretty against that pale skin, and in contrast with those beautiful eyes and curls. Jesper felt the corners of his mouth lift, and his smile transformed from a teasing one, to a soft and sappy one. If someone had told him before that he would be this romantic and easily melted by a innocent little merchling, he would have shot them. 

Instead, now he leaned forward to kiss those blushing cheeks, while Wylan laughed again.

“You are very welcome to check anytime” Wylan said, smiling up at him “If I remember correctly we have some pending business”

Jesper's eyes widened at that. In the last week he had learned as well that his sweet, lovely Wylan sometimes said those things, while he smiled cheekily at him. He longed to see what other words and sounds he could pull out of Wylan, with his hands, his mouth or something else. He had restrained though, because of Wylan's injuries and because he thought it was too soon. He didn't want to ruin things by going too fast and scaring Wylan, who had told him that he didn't have much experience. He had decided to go at Wylan's pace and make him comfortable. But, Saints, did he wish to take him apart in his bed.

Now, shaking his head, he cupped Wylan's face. “Oh, we do” he said, and leaned forward to kiss him. He felt Wylan moan at the back of his throat, and it made him shiver while he sucked on his bottom lip. He loved how he responded to his kisses, giving all of him, and caressing his neck and face in return. The kiss was interrupted by Jesper's stomach rumbling, and when they pulled apart, Wylan yawned and giggled.

“Wow, embarrasing” Jesper giggled too. “You are exhausted and I'm hungry”

“I'm kind of hungry too” Wylan responded “That took longer that I thought”

“Stay here then, sit down” Jesper pulled him to sit on the couch. “I'll bring us some tea and cakes and then you can take a nap”

“Mmm that sounds lovely” Wylan said with a dreamy smile. “Let me help you, though”

“No, stay put” Jesper pecked him on the lips slightly “I'll be right back”

While he prepared the tea, Jesper laughed softly at the situation. He was surprised by how light and relaxed he felt. He even felt... happy, he thought tentatively. It was strange, yes. He was preparing tea and cakes to take to his boyfriend, who was still healing and who he would protect with his life. His life was unusual, but he realized then that he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the whole domesticy of it.

They ate and cuddled on the couch and then later in bed, where they slept soundly next to each other. And then later, when nightmare woke them up, they easily calmed down, because now they had each other's backs.


End file.
